worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomber
Tomber is Finn McMissile's informant. Bio Tomber is a dubious little French car with an unusual, and very unstable, three-wheeled design that befits the meaning of his name - to fall. By trade he deals car parts from a stall in a Parisian market - through his questionable merchandise source have led to his reluctant acquaintance with British secret agent Finn McMissile Cars 2 In Cars 2, Tomber is seen at the Marché Aux Pièces located in Paris, talking to someone when he spots Finn McMissile's reflection through a mirror. As he spots him, Tomber makes a run for it which leads to a chase. Tomber then crashes and is tazed by Holley Shiftwell, but is stopped by Finn since Tomber is actually his secret informant, which Holley didn't know. Tomber is then towed by Mater to a more secret area. There, Tomber helps Finn and Holley by giving them info on some of the car parts in the photo they show him of the head of the lemons. Tomber and Mater hit it off right away because of them mutually respecting the other's knowledge of engines and parts. Cars 2: The Video Game Tomber is an unlockable playable character in Cars 2: The Video Game, unlocked once access to Clearance Level 6 has been granted. He is a light weight, with lots of speed and little power. Livery Tomber is painted dark blue, with three wheels and chrome ornaments. He has a grey bumper, along with a small amount of rust on his body. Model Tomber largely resembles the English Reliant Regal three-wheeler, but also bears similarities to a French Citroën AMI, most notably in his double-headlight structure. The Citroën DS also seems to have been an inspiration, mainly for the position of his rear turning indicators, which are situated in the upper corners of his rear window. John Lasseter said about Tomber's design : "we made up our own three-wheeler. I love French auto design of the early ’50s, ’60s, early ’70s of Citroëns, Renaults, and Peugeots. They’re so unique. So we kind of pulled from a lot of our favorite older French cars and kind of merged it together into this car." Tomber's license plate is PCS NO1R, an abbreviation for the French "pièces noires," a reference to the black market parts which he deals. Strangely, in Cars 2: The Video Game, it reads 3PNY BIT. Occupation Tomber works as Finn McMissile's informant agent. Appearances Films *Cars 2 Video Games *Cars 2: The Video Game Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (normal and with oil cans) *Disney Store Diecast Line *Tomica Quotes " Electric shock! Are you kidding me?" - Cars 2 Trivia *A promotional artwork for this film (see below) actually incorrectly portrayed Tomber as a Lemon and therefore, Finn McMissile's enemy. In the actual movie, he is McMissile's ally. *Three-wheeled cars were first meant to be part of the Lemons group. Gallery File:TomberCars2.png Tomber concept.JPG|A project Tomber_look.JPG Cars_2_tomber_2.jpg Tomber2.png Cars.2.2011.TS.XviD-Rx-163.jpg Cars.2.2011.TS.XviD-Rx-284.jpg Cars_2_tomber_with_finn_mcmissile.jpg|Tomber talking to Finn McMissile. BigTomber.jpg Wp_c2_ee_paris_1920x1200-1-.jpg|Error where it CLAIMS that he's a villain. But he's not. TomberDiecast.jpg|Diecast TomberTomica.jpg|Tomica to1.jpg to2.jpg to3.jpg to4.jpg to5.jpg to6.jpg to7.jpg de:Tomber pl:Tombak pt-br:Tomber ru:Тумбер Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:France